Faceless
"Faceless" is a ruthless Dark Hunter mutated by Hordika Venom who is tasked with the interrogating the organization's enemies. Secretly, he is also an agent of the Shadow of Ages. Biography Early Life Faceless originally resided on a small island south of Xia, where he was apparently considered a great warrior. The land was eventually invaded by the Visorak Horde, and the majority of Faceless' species were wiped out by the spider Rahi, causing him to develop an intense hatred towards them. As one of the surviving few members of his species, Faceless was caught and mutated by the Visorak's toxic venom, and then subjected to further experimentation by Makuta Mutran and Chirox. Whilst their experiments nullified the savage mentality that came with mutation by the Visorak venom, an unfortunate side-effect wound up completely erasing his facial features, subsequently rendering him totally faceless. Deeming him a failure, the Makuta decided to toss him away in a specialized containment cell until they could find some use for him. Faceless would remain imprisoned in his cell for an entire year until he was able to somehow free himself from his captivity and escape without leaving a trace. Faceless then started making a living for himself by taking up as many untouchable jobs as possible, regardless of their morality or nature. Often, he found himself doing the dirty work of especially shady figures. Eventually, Faceless raided a Vortixx supply vessel enroute to Zakaz that was intended for a local warlord named Freztrak. Despite being heavily guarded, Faceless boarded the ship out of a hope that he would find something of value onboard. However, as he looted the ship of its weaponry, he was confronted by two Dark Hunters, who had also been sent to steal the weapons. After a heated battle, Faceless was overpowered and defeated. However, instead of killing him, the two Dark Hunters instead detained him and brought him to their base on Odina to face the judgement of their leader, the Shadowed One. Wishing to eliminate other competition in his business, the Shadowed One extended an invitation for Faceless to join the Dark Hunters, an offer he immediately accepted. During his entry exam, Faceless was tasked with defeating Silence, one of the group's stealthiest operatives. Though his opponent initially gained the upper hand on him, Faceless succeeded in defeating Silence by using his sensory spines to counter the Dark Hunter's sound-dampening field. Dark Hunters Having passed his test, Faceless joined the Dark Hunters and was given the codename "Faceless" as a reflection of his unique facial condition. Upon joining the group, Faceless became the group's top interrogator, and brutally tortured all the Dark Hunters' prisoners for any valuable information they may possess. As such, he was rarely assigned to missions, as the Shadowed One felt he would be more useful interrogating prisoners on Odina. More often than not, he succeeded in forcing his victims into surrendering any information they may have had. Though an effective operative, Faceless was never satisfied with his role in the organization, as he believed his importance was being hindered by operatives who were jealous of his success. At some point during this time, Faceless was approached by an emissary of the legendary Shadow of Ages. The emissary convinced Faceless to join their cult and serve as their personal spy and informant in the Hunters' ranks. Faceless accepted the offer on the condition that he could maintain his commitments to the Hunters, subsequently making him the Shadow of Ages' weakest link. Faceless was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with Toa Soalaz. The war ended when Nidhiki betrayed the Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, Faceless was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectiod-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. Faceless was later part of a group of Dark Hunters who captured a group Matoran. These Matoran were later rescued by a Toa named Orde, though the Toa himself was captured in the attempt. The Toa of Psionics was personally interrogated by Faceless until Orde's Toa team came and rescued him. At the time that the Piraka defected from the Dark Hunters, Faceless had been sent to capture a rogue Brotherhood of Makuta servant hiding in Stelt and to then interrogate him for any secrets he may have possessed. At some point, he witnessed Toa Mermel arrive on Odina and was responsible for the heavy injuries that resulted in him travelling to Karzahni. War with the Brotherhood When war erupted between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, the Dark Hunters chose to ally with the Order. When the Order requested they prevent the Vortixx from supplying arms to the Brotherhood, Faceless was present on board the Dark Hunters' flagship when they started to blockade Xia. The Order's leader, Toa Helryx, promptly arrived on the vessel, and Faceless witnessed her create a gigantic tidal wave big enough to destroy the entire Dark Hunter fleet. Faceless was then blasted into the surrounding waters alongside two other Dark Hunters by Helryx to prove a point to the Shadowed One. After the Dark Hunters were put back in their place, Faceless was recovered from the waters and was sent on a mission by the Order to recover any information regarding Teridax's whereabouts. When his efforts proved fruitless, he was assigned to infiltrate the Onu-Metru Archives in hopes that he could recover some kind of weapon that could help them fight the Brotherhood. However, Faceless arrived in the midst of the Makuta's last ditch invasion on Metru Nui, and rather than get caught up in the thick of the battle, chose to turn back and return to Odina. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took over the universe, he sent Rahkshi which overcame and seized Odina. However, by this time, Faceless and the other Dark Hunters had already relocated to Xia. As a result of the Battle of Bara Magna, Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot was heavily damaged. Subsequently, Faceless, and the other denizens of the Matoran Univere migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Not long after arriving on the new world, Faceless was instructed by Millennium to seek out one of his agents, an Agori named Hanzek. Together, they then made their way to Sandray Canyon to meet up with the bounty hunter Skorr. When the Zeverek arrived, he exchanged the artifact Millennium had hired him to retrieve for his reward, though Faceless and Hanzek reemployed Skorr to collect several others. After agreeing to pay the bounty hunter a hefty fee and giving him a map which outlined the rough location of the other artifacts, Skorr departed to begin his search, leaving Faceless and Hanzek behind to report to Millennium. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Faceless was present on Odina when the Toa Empire attempted to wipe out the Dark Hunters. He aided Toa Naho in her attempt to help The Shadowed One escape. Once this task was completed, Faceless went into hiding. He resurfaced on Metru Nui, and became a member of a resistance group intent on eliminating Toa Tuyet. He later joined in the final battle against the Toa Empire and fought in Lesovikk's unit. He managed to down several Toa before being killed by a Toa of Gravity, who used his powers to crush Faceless' armor. Abilities and Traits Distant, ruthless and unconcerned for the welfare of others, Faceless is considered one of the Shadowed One's most powerful operatives. He will easily sacrifice his own allies with little remorse should the situation demand it, though also has little concern for the morality of his work. Faceless is extremely skilled at interrogation, and knows how to brutally force his victims to concede information. Behind his cool and calm exterior, however, Faceless possesses a burning hatred for all things relating to the Visorak or the Makuta, who were the cause of his mutation. Faceless is also very ambitious and plots to take over the Dark Hunters, though has chosen to bide his time. Like some other Hunters, he enjoys collecting trophies from past hunts, and adding them to his armor. Due to experiments performed on him by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Faceless possesses an unnatural amount of brute strength. A pair of organic, spiked spines (similar to those of a Skakdi) run down from his back, which he also gained from his mutation. These spines allow Faceless to sense movement around him, which compensate for his lack of eyesight. The spines make it difficult to ambush him. His bulky armor is extremely thick and near invulnerable, but it also makes him slower. As his codename suggests, Faceless lacks any facial features due to a side-effect in his mutation. However, despite this, he has still retained his senses of hearing and smell. In order to speak, however, he relies on a limited telepathic ability that allows him to communicate with others. Faceless' Rhotuka have the ability to temporarily disable all of his opponent's primary senses. Tools Faceless wields a large, spiked club as his main weapon, which he took from a Brotherhood of Makuta operative as a battle trophy. He sports a pair of razor-sharp claws, which he coats with a mild poison that induces vertigo on those it touches. He also bears a natural Rhotuka launcher on his back and has a shoulder-mounted Cordak Blaster. Trivia *Upon examining the original version of Faceless, Faceless' creator decided to revamp him in order to make him match his mental image of a Dark Hunter. The motivation to revamp him came from a comparison between the original design and Terminator and Reptilian, two ex-Dark Hunter characters created by and respectively. **It was decided that Faceless' upgraded form would utilize older designs from 2004/2005, so as to reflect on the earlier builds usually associated with canon Dark Hunters. *His main picture was designed by on Chicken Bond's request, who wanted Faceless to be depicted in a background involving Metru Nui. Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters